searching for a new adventures
by Lexi1981
Summary: Take place after the fourth movie, Jack has the Black pearl back and with help from Gibbs and his father, Jack is heading to Tortuga to find a new crew. But once at Tortuga Jack meets a lady that he can not live without and will also lead him on a new adventure. Romance, Drama and Adventure! also Will, Elizabeth, Jack father and some of the other will appear in the fan fictions.


Author note: This note is about time line of this fan fiction it starts off about a month after Gibbs give Jack the Black pearl in the glass jar, along with a large bag with more ships in glass jars. Also at one point I did have a pirate of the Caribbean fan fiction on a pirate of the Caribbean forum which take place after the third movie, but I stop writing it and must of deleted it because I could not find the fan fiction, so I am starts a new one. In the old fan fiction I cannot find I give Will Turner Jr and half sister ( different mothers) that was older that he do not know he had and was married to Jack. But I cannot remember what I name her, in this new fan fiction I have also giving Will an older half sister that is four years old, her name is Rosalie Turner. I have post a pictures of a actress that I want the character of Rosalie to look like, if you want to see the picture and see what she looks like go to my profile and look under pirate of the Caribbean and the title Searching for a new adventurers.

Chapter one: A favor from Jack's Father  
>Jack and Gibbs have managed to get the black pearl out of the glass jar and return the ship to full sizes, the ship is now anchored in the ocean water off of the Island that the Fountain of Youth is location on. Jack father Edward Teague's ship the Troubadour is anchored next to the Black Pearl, because Edward Teague and his crew along with six other crew members that he brought for Jack and Gibbs to borrow until they can get a crew of they own in Tortuga. Gibbs and the six crew members from Edward Teague crew and that are on loan to him and Jack is taking food, water, rum and weapons (like cannon balls and gun powered) off of the Troubadour and loading the supply onto the Black pearl. Jack and his father are in the captain's quarters of the Black Pearl. Jack's father has just taken a sat on the desk chair and Jack the monkey is sitting on Edward Teague's lap. At the same time Jack is pace the captain quarters.<p>

"Son's I will follow you to Tortuga and once at Tortuga my crew members will rejoin my ship and you can start looking for crew members of your own."

"That is fine and seen that Jack the monkey like you, will you take him and give him back to Barbossa because I do not like Jack the monkey?"

"Sure, I'm going to head back to my ship. When you set sail, have Gibbs waves at my first mate so he knows that you ship is leaving for Tortuga and that he needs to set sail too."

"Sure."

"I'm happy that you get the Black Pearl back, try not to lose the ship again. But then again with me taking the rest of the ships that are still in glass jars, if you lose the Black Pearl you can get another ship from me!"

"I have no plans to lose this ship again. I plan on keep the Black Pearl for a very long time!"

At the same time the monkey climbs up onto Edward Teague's left shoulder and then Jack father stands up. Edward Teague walks to the doors of the captain quarters., then he opens the doors and walks out of the captain quarters. Jack follows his father out of the captain quarters and shut the doors behind him. Jack watching his father and the monkey leaving the Black pearl and head to the Troubadour. Once his father is off the black pearl Jack look at the crew of six men that his father is loaning him. A few moments later Jack's turn towards the quarter deck of the ship and see Gibbs standing in front of the wheel of the ship. Jack walks over to the staircase and head up the stairs. When he is on the quarter deck, Jack heads over to Gibbs.

"All of the supply have been brought aboard the ship and all the supply have been stored. The crew and I are ready to take of when you are ready to go Jack and you have tell me where we are going."

"We are heading to Tortuga, once we get to Tortuga my father men will rejoin my father and we will have to start looking for a new crew. When you set sail wave at the first mate of my father ship to let his first mate know to follow us."

"All right."

"Is the bag of ships that are in glass jars safe store on my father ship to be taking back to Shipwreck Cove, so that my father can bring them back to full size and be used by other pirate captains that need ships?"

"Yes."

"Then we are ready to set sail for Tortuga, if you need me Gibbs I will be in the captain quarter."

Jack walks away from Gibbs and heads down the staircase, then he heads to the captain quarter. Once in his quarter Jack walks over to the bed and he set down on the bed, he then takes his boots off. Jack lays down on the bed and shut his eyes, thinking to himself it is great to be back on the Black pearl and laying on this bed. He is also thinking I do not have to worry about Barbossa stealing the Black Pearl, because he has the Queen Anne's Revenge and is no long interested in the Black Pearl. A couple minutes later the ship start moving and the rocking of the ship relaxes Jack and he falls to sleep. Meanwhile Gibbs is at the wheel and is sail the ship, the rest of the crew members that are on loan to Jack and Gibbs are busy working too.


End file.
